international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Battleground (2013)
Over The Limit 2013 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE, which will take place on October 6, 2013 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. It will be the fourth annual Over The Limit pay-per-view and the sixth event in the 2013 IWE PPV schedule. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Battleground features professional wrestling matches that will involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. After defeating Kevin McAlmond at Night of Champions for the IWE Championship, Kody Brown was stripped of the title after referee Scott Armstrong admitted to a fast 3-count. However, Triple K did not give Orton the title back since he and his wife Kaila Matteson believed that McAlmond's performance at Night of Champions was not what they wanted the face of the IWE to be, stating that they wanted the more ruthless McAlmond that they feuded with previously. It was then announced that Kody Brown and Kevin McAlmond would face off once more for the vacant championship. At Night of Champions Rob Van Dam faced the champion Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship in which Van Dam won by disqualification. On the September 20th episode of SmackDown, Triple K gave Van Dam a rematch with Del Rio at Battleground for the World Heavyweight Championship. Immediately afterwards, Del Rio would proceed to viciously assault RVD backstage. The next week the match was made as a Hardcore match CM Punk began feuding with Paul Heyman in July after Heyman cost him the Money in the Bank ladder match for a IWE Championship contract. This resulted in Punk fighting and losing to Rob Lesnar at SummerSlam (2013). Punk continued to feud with Heyman and his other client, Curtis Axel resulting in a handicap elimination match at Night of Champions. After Axel was eliminated, Punk handcuffed and beat down Heyman much like Heyman had done to him a couple of weeks prior on Raw. However, Ryback made the save, putting Punk through a table and costing him the match. On the September 23 episode of Raw it was announced that Punk would face Ryback at Battleground. Also on September 23, Brie Bella pinned AJ Lee during a 10-diva tag team match, leading to Bella receiving a match for Lee's Divas Championship at the PPV. On the September 30 episode of Raw, Mark Semmler (who had weeks earlier been fired from WWE in part due to perceived insubordination by Triple K) and Goldust (who was lobbying to get his younger brother's job back) were given a non-title tag team match against IWE Tag Team Champions The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) by Triple K and Kaila Matteson. If the Semmler brothers win, they get their jobs back. If the Shield wins, Goldust and Mark's father Dusty Semmler will be fired from his position as an NXT trainer, and the Semmler Family will be banned from IWE. The same night, B-Truth defeated Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel in a non-title match. Two nights later on Main Event, it was announced that B-Truth would get a title match against Axel at Battleground. On the September 30 Raw and the October 4 SmackDown, Bray Wyatt delivered cryptic messages to Kofi Kingston after Kingston's matches, leading to a match between them at the PPV. Another match scheduled features Santino Marella teaming with The Great Khali to take on The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro) in a tag team match. Results ; ; *Battleground kickoff: Dolph Ziggler defeated Damien Sandow *Alberto Del Rio © defeated Rob Van Dam (w/Ricardo Rodriguez) in a Battleground Hardcore match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Santino Marella & The Great Khali (w/Hornswoggle) *Curtis Axel © (w/Paul Heyman) defeated B-Truth retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship *AJ Lee (w/Tamina) © defeated Brie Bella (w/Nikki Bella) to retain the IWE Divas Championship *The Semmler Family (Goldust and Mark Semmler) (w/Dusty Semmler) defeated The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollings) (w/Dean Ambrose) **If Goldust and Mark win, they will be reinstated by IWE. **If The Shield wins, Dusty will lose his job as an NXT trainer and the Semmler family will be banned from IWE. *Bray Wyatt (with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) defeated Kofi Kingston *CM Punk defeated Ryback (w/Paul Heyman) *Kevin McAlmond vs. Kody Brown ended in a no contest for the vacant IWE Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *IWE Battleground *Event gallery DVD release External links